


Mister Night

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, Sex, Smut, Teasing, being in love, couple in love, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just you and Flip as newlyweds and loving on each other.One shot
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 11





	Mister Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought that hit me last night and I wanted to write a one shot of you and Flip being in love and adorable.

You and Flip were making out on the sofa in your house. You guys were newlyweds and still enjoying just being together. When you came by the station his fellow detectives made fun of how sickening sweet adorable you guys acted towards each other. 

When you guys were out with friends at the bar, they too would joke about how touchy feely you were together. You would just blush and Flip would get even more handsy with you just to show off that he could do it and not care what others thought.

**********************************

This evening Flip had gotten off of work early and had taken you out to dinner and now you were home sitting in your living room cuddled together on the sofa. The tv was on in the background but you were both ignoring it. 

Flip had one of his hands under your shirt squeezing your breasts, “Fuck baby why is your skin so fucking soft?” You blushed at his comment. He was so giving with his compliments to you. Of course you returned the favor by always telling him how big he was in many many ways. 

You maneuvered so that you were on top somehow and were still making out. Flip had moved his hand from your breast to your back and ended up pulling your shirt off. 

“Flip” you gasped as he then unhooked your bra. 

“Now that is a sight that I enjoy” he murmured into your breasts as he licked and suckled them. 

You moaned at the feeling and decided to wiggled your clothed pussy over his crotch to get back at him.

Flip pulled away from your breasts for a minute and started to tickle you for what you were doing to him, “Babydoll, keep that up and I am not going to be responsible for my actions” as he continued his attack on your body. You did not stop wiggling either and before you both knew it, you both fell off the sofa. Flip’s big body fell on top of you but he realized it quickly enough and cradled your head so it would not hit the floor.

“Oh my god, baby are you ok?” Flip said moving off of you quickly and pulling you into his lap.

“I am fine since you kinda caught me but man you are a big dude. I might have had the wind slightly knocked out of me but other than that I am good” you smiled.

“I am so sorry Babydoll. I kinda got carried away there for a moment and I guess we did not have enough room up on the sofa” he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom where we have more room” Flip seductively suggested and then picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

You squealed and then smiled at how sweet Flip was at being so worried about you. He would never hurt you on purpose and had promised in his wedding vows to protect you with his life because you were his heart and soul.

*********************************

Flip playfully dropped you on your marital bed and then proceeded to take the rest of you clothes off so he could admire how beautiful you were naked just for him.

“God (Y/N), do you know how beautiful you are to me?” he asked sincerely.

You blushed and tried to cover yourself because you were feeling a bit cold from the lack of contact with Flip’s body.

“Don’t you dare cover yourself for me, Babydoll” he growled at you leaning down to kiss you deeply, passionately.

“I was cold and missed you holding me” was your answer to him.

Flip got up for a minute to undress himself and then pounced on you. You pulled him close to kiss him again. 

He then went down on you and gave you the best orgasm with his fingers, and tongue. When he lined himself up with his massive cock you cried out at how huge he was and how good he felt inside of you. He thrust hard and then would change pace and it felt amazing. You felt sparks and electricity all over your body. Flip pulled your legs up a bit higher on his hips to get deeper. 

“Fuck baby fuck” why do you have the tightest, wettest pussy and just for me” he groaned and felt your pussy squeeze his cock hard. You came hard when he licked his fingers and then played with your clit. 

“Flip yes yes yes” was all you had left in you as you came. 

Flip thrusts a few more times and then painted your pussy white with his seed. He felt like he was in heaven with his orgasm too. 

Flip collapsed on top of you. You held him and he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“God I can never get enough of my beautiful bride” he confessed.

“Is that right, Detective?” you kissed the top of his head.

“You are my heart and soul and always will be, babydoll” Flip pulled out and then rolled onto his back and pulled you to his chest. 

“I love you too, Flip” snuggling against him and feeling happy and so in love with your husband.


End file.
